Green Eyed
by Luna Darkside
Summary: "It's not as if there's a limit on hugs," he said in his "I'm a detective and this is a logical conclusion" voice. "But if there was, I'd spend them all on you." /requested by superjunior101315, ShinKai & KaiShin, oneshot, complete/


**Prompt: **"Jealous and Possessive Kaito please? Prompt: Hugs"

**Requestor: **superjunior101315

**Pairing: **established Shinichi x Kaito

**Note(s):** Y'know, now that I think about it, I kinda just assumed s/he meant Shinichi x Kaito. Technically, the fic just needed to include jealous!Kaito.

**Green Eyed**

Kaito was aware that he was being stupid. Very, very stupid.

…The fact that he was aware of it did nothing to quell his stupidity, though.

He yanked a hand roughly through his hair, watching as Shinichi held Ran against his chest. Smiling, Ran looped her arms around his neck, tugging him downwards just a little to whisper something in his ear. Something that made Shinichi's cheeks flare pink and start stuttering incomprehensibly, casting a worried glance back at Kaito. As if he were scared Kaito could hear what Ran had said.

Kaito kicked at the ground, feeling ridiculously annoyed. He understood that Ran was going to study abroad for a year, and Shinichi was her childhood friend, and they wouldn't see each other for some time, but _really_? Doing – _that _– in front of him? It certainly didn't help that the two of them had dated for, what, two years, before Kaito had met Shinichi, and they _had _known each other for pretty much their entire lives…

"Okay, I'll see you later, Ran," he heard Shinichi _finally, finally _say as Ran pulled back.

"You'd _better _call me, Shinichi," she threatened playfully, and Kaito's stomach clenched. Oh, right, Shinichi had _better_ –

"Bye, Kuroba-kun!" Ran called as she started for her terminal, her suitcase dragging along behind her. Looking up, Kaito was just in time to see her wave, beaming sweetly at him.

Feeling a stab of self-loathing, Kaito leaned against the wall behind him and waved back. What was _wrong _with him? Ran was a perfectly nice human being, and she was only being herself. _Kaito _was the one in the wrong.

Still, Kaito thought as Shinichi grinned after her, he couldn't help but feel a bit disgruntled.

* * *

Shinichi frowned as Kaito slammed the car door shut with much more force than necessary. "Are you… okay?" he asked, eyebrows slowly lifting.

Was he? No, probably not.

Fingers tightening on the steering wheel, Kaito gave a short, "I'm fine," as he started the engine.

"Are you _sure_?" Shinichi's eyebrows were almost touching his hairline. "Because you do realize that I'm a detective who reads people for a living _and_ I've known you for nearly a year now, so I can sort of tell when you're not okay."

"I'm _fine_," Kaito reiterated, turning the wheel with restrained strength.

"No, no you're not." Shinichi calmly reached over and pressed a hand to Kaito's forehead, the movement startling Kaito into jerking the wheel a tiny bit.

"Hey –"

"Your temperature seems fine." Shinichi let his fingers trail down the side of Kaito's face, coming to rest lightly on his cheekbone. The familiar sensation of cool fingertips on his face made Kaito flinch.

"I'm fine," he repeated yet again.

Frowning, Shinichi swept shapes along Kaito's bottom eyelashes with the pad of his thumb. "So you're not sick...?"

"Not in body, at least," Kaito muttered, clenching the wheel. His knuckles were whitening with every passing second, he noted with irritation.

Watching him steadily, Shinichi settled back in his seat. He withdrew his hand. "We're going to discuss this when we get home," he stated with finality, and Kaito groaned inwardly.

Great. Something to look forward to.

* * *

The door was barely closed before Shinichi was rounding on Kaito. "Okay. Talk," he demanded, no room for argument in his tone.

"Do I have to?" Kaito asked hopefully. It wasn't that he didn't _want _to tell Shinichi – it was more he didn't want to see Shinichi's reaction. Because how _pathetic _was he? Getting jealous over something so stupid?

Shinichi narrowed his eyes at him. "Yes."

Hesitating, Kaito bent over to take off his shoes. "It's… stupid, really," he murmured to the ground. "Like – really stupid."

"Nothing about you is stupid," Shinichi stated, as if it were fact. "So tell me."

It didn't appear that Kaito was going to get out this one.

He breathed out hard and straightened, forcing himself to look Shinichi straight in the eyes. "Earlier, with Mouri-chan…"

"What about Ran?" Shinichi frowned.

"Just – well, I was thinking about how you hugged her, and how she made you blush, and how you two have known each other for _forever_, and…" Kaito rubbed the back of his neck, feeling more and more pitiful. Was this what it was like to be one of those needy girlfriends? "I don't know, really," he finished helplessly.

The expression on Shinichi's face was incredulous. "Seriously?"

"Um, yes."

"…_That's _what you were agonizing about?"

"Yes." Kaito was beginning to get defensive. "I apologize, but –"

Before Kaito could even get out the rest of his sentence, Shinichi stepped forward and drew him up in a hug, arms knotted tightly around Kaito's back.

"_This _was what you were jealous of, right?" he whispered directly into Kaito's ear, and Kaito fought back a shiver.

Instead of answering, he lifted his arms slowly, hesitatingly, to wrap them around Shinichi's neck. Shinichi gave a quiet hum of surprise, but allowed himself to be dragged forward into a kiss.

Underneath Kaito's hands, he felt warm and real to the touch, warm and precious, and Kaito really, _really _didn't want to let go.

Shinichi pulled back, meeting Kaito's eyes. "It's not as if there's a limit on hugs," he said in his _I'm a detective and this is a logical conclusion _voice. "But if there was, I'd spend them all on you. You _know _that."

"I… guess I do." Kaito let his head drop onto Shinichi's shoulder. He felt incredibly stupid, and it was hard to return Shinichi's gaze.

A hand suddenly laced through his hair, gently pulling his head back so Kaito was forced to look Shinichi in the face. "Do you know what Ran said to me? The thing that made me blush?"

"Huh – oh. No, I couldn't hear."

Flushing, Shinichi gave a sheepish smile. "She said, 'Kuroba-kun is glaring at me over there. I think he's jealous. Isn't that adorable?'"

"…Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Um."

"She was right, though."

"What do you mean?"

Shinichi's smile suddenly became a smirk. "You _were _jealous, and it _is _adorable."

"…Shut up." But suddenly it was much easier to look Shinichi in the eye, and Kaito knit his fingers behind Shinichi's neck. "If anyone's adorable in this relationship, it's you."

* * *

**Aaaand thus ends my fill for request one. Now for the rest of them.**

**Anyway, hope you liked this, superjunior101315! I also hope you were requesting ShinKai/KaiShin, otherwise this is sort of awkward. Um.**

**Just a reminder that requests are still open! Rules are on my profile, because the fic/announcement I posted got removed and I got suspended. I won't post them again for fear of that happening once more, so if you're interested, PM me!**

**Hope to be back with another request soon. Love you all! - Luna**


End file.
